No Doubt an Accomplice
by Imaginary-Paperdolls
Summary: Summary pretty much inside. What happens when a nightly visitor shows up at work? How do you hide from your twin? Overprotective Alfred. Matthew x Gilbert. Hints of Alfred x Arthur and other ships. Rated M for random smut and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_Once a month._

 _Like clockwork for the past ten years._

 _He comes in the middle of the night._

 _He touches me so gently._

 _So lovingly. I shouldn't love it._

 _I shouldn't enjoy it._

 _But I do. I enjoy it so much._

 _Then, after I fall asleep,_

 _He steals something._

 _That or he leaves something behind for me to hide for him until next time._

 _Sometimes I purposely leave something out for him to take._

 _My father doesn't know._

 _My brother doesn't know._

 _From age fourteen to age twenty four._

 _Once I got used to the routine, he changed tactics._

 _He would come twice a month,_

 _Or skip a month, and sometimes two._

 _It frustrates me to no end._

 _My sexual frustration just builds up to the point where, when he finally does come into my window,_

 _I pounce like a cat pounces a mouse, and hold him down beneath my paw._

 _I demand an explanation. I guilt him by touching myself but its not enough._

 _And he knows that._

 _Soon he slips from beneath my paws and we play a pleasurable game of furious cat and mouse beneath the sheets until morning._

 _There are times where I watch him go. Watch him steal from me or leave something behind. I don't really care. I just fall asleep then wake up later on to start my day._

 _Sometimes though..._

 _I wish he would stay longer._

 _At least long enough for us to eat breakfast._

 _Long enough for us to at least know each other's names._

 _You'd think I'm strange or crazy for letting a guy sneak in through the window, have sex with me, steal from me, and leave stuff behind for ten years._

 _Maybe I am._

 _Would I be crazier to say that I might be in love with him?_

* * *

Matthew groaned and put his pen down as he slipped his fingers beneath his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. He just had to get his thoughts down before heading to bed. He looked over at his clock that rest on top of the nightstand next to his bed. He glanced over at his calendar then at his window. Its been two months. Nothing on the news for any thefts or captures of "The Midnight Thief". Matthew knew more about the thief than the police. He knew that he had bright red eyes, beautiful platinum hair that captured the moonlight juuuuust right. He knew how soft and pale his skin was, how soft yet rough his lips and kisses were, how gentle his touches felt against him skin... The blonde drooled slightly around the fingers he had subconsciously placed in his mouth. He removed them and groaned again. All of this waiting was taking its toll on him. He closed his eyes and calmed himself down. He was exhausted from work and had a full day ahead of him. He needed his sleep. He glanced over at his clock again.

 _12:46 am..._

He sighed heavily and closed his journal then shut off his lamp. He needed his sleep. Slowly, he stripped down to his underwear then slid under the red and white blankets on his bed. He took off his glasses then went to sleep. He soon awoke with a gasp and a moan when he felt a familiar overwhelming heat engulf his nether regions.

"Who's here?"

A familiar voice rumbled, a thumb covering the slit of Matthew's erection. He whimpered in protest. "You know the rules." The voice reminded. He let out a huff of frustration, the blonde answered. "M-my brother Alfred and my father are visiting. Al is in the room next door, m-my father is downstairs, please let me cum now. Pleeeeaaassseee." Matthew begged. He accepted the lips that pressed against his own, kissing back hungrily. "We'll have to finish quickly, you have work in two hours." The larger male said as he shifted to free himself. Matthew wrapped his legs around his waist and brought him forward, wanting the male to hurry up. "So impatient, you want me that badly?"

"Y-you made me wait two months again. T-thats too long and you know it."

Matthew glared at the man above him. "The lube is where it always is." He said. The platnium haired male chuckled as he reached under Matthew's pillow for the lube then lather himself up. "Have you been preparing yourself for me?" He asked, not completely caring about the answer. Matthew grinned. "Always."

The alarm blared at 8:30 on the dot as usual. Despite the early morning visitor, Matthew was wide awake and ready for the day. He pulled on his discarded underwear then sat up and stretched. On his nightstand was an envelope filled with stolen jewelry. He bit his tongue slightly then hid the envelope under his bed. He recognized some of the rings and necklaces to belong to his brother's friends and a couple of his coworkers. No doubt he'd hear them complain about it today. Rolling his eyes, Matthew threw off the blankets, stood up, gathered his work clothes, then sprinted out of his room to the bathroom before his brother and father could beat him to it. He took his shower, enjoying the usual feel of cum dripping out of him, he brushed his teeth, got dressed, then headed downstairs to make himself some pancakes. Francis, his father, was still asleep on the couch with Kumajiro the cat asleep on his face. Matthew chuckled and kissed his father's cheek then headed for the door before-

"Matt! Dude wait up!"

Before Alfred caught up... Which anyway, was now too late.

"Morning Alfred..."

"Sup! You left your glasses in the bathroom again. Hey! We should switch glasses and see if anyone notices! Also, what were you doing this morning? It woke me up. Why are you trying to leave me? We're going in the same direction, I'll drop you off at work."

Matthew just smiled and nodded after trying to answer his twin's questions but failing miserably. Sometimes he hated it when Alfred spent the night. He ate everything, he was messy, he barely helps clean up, and he asked too many questions. He was surprisingly quiet during the drive though. That or Matthew was still dazed from this morning that he blocked him out, either way, there was no sound from Alfred. The two switched glasses then went their separate ways.

They worked at a company called Hetalian International Works or HIW for short. It was run by two brothers though he's only met one of them, Ludwig Beilschmidt. Rumor has it though that his brother is not that good of a person. HIW was almost like its own society. They ran a magazine, a bank, a fashion line, hotels, and worked for any and every country, usually putting all donations and five percent of earnings towards buying food and clothes for the poor and the needy in not just America but any place that needed it. Matthew's family had helped bring up the company back in 1850 and has remained forever loyal. His mother and father worked the fashion line, Alfred worked the bank, and Matthew worked the magazine. Recently, a military line had opened up to make weaponry for any Country that paid for it. Along with it, the Science and Technology areas had received more funding for expansion, research, and better parts for better weapons. When they took the managers of each line to decide who would be promoted to run the military, Alfred was the first to volunteer. Francis was given the task to make the military clothing and send them off to SciTech while Matthew's line was untouched.

Sorta.

Each week, a column had to give up a bit of space for military advertising. Luckily for Matthew, he did so by using stories sent in by military readers. He runs a short story column for both the adult magazine and children's edition. In the adult one, he chooses 12 short stories about sex, love, dreams, marriage, almost anything that would be a good and/or helpful read. Since he hasn't told anyone directly about his encounters once a month, he had created an alias called Canada the Forgotten and pretends that someone had wrote about the encounter for seven years. Its really the only way he can shout out to the world that he has the best one night stands that can potentially get him arrested for not turning in the Midnight Thief. Just thinking about how much of a scandal it would be made Matthew hot. Today he felt energetic and wide awake as he zipped around the crowded and cluttered office. Letters, papers, and snacks were everywhere. They took up more space than the multiple computer desks. When Matthew finally reached his seat, he tried to contain his giddiness.

"Morning Matthew! Your monthly glow is back! How-... Something is wrong here... Did you do something different with your hair or something?" Matthew's coworker Yao studied him closely.

"Morning! Well aren't you bright eyed, bushy tailed, and just oozing happiness! That time of the month?" Antonio, his other coworker, asked.

"Hush! I'm trying to figure out what's so different about him!"

Matthew blushed softly as he booted up his computer. "Oh crap, something IS different! New hair style?" The two continued to study him. "God this is going to bother the hell out of me... Hmm new tie? Ugh, anyway, you got more mail, one specifically from that Canada guy that everyone likes. You'd think seven years of the same topic would cause people to lose interest. I guess not. Its hot potato today. Sometimes I wish they would stop having us advertise military stuff. We need our magazine space." Antonio sipped his coffee then put it down just as a small red bean bag got tossed around until it landed on Yao's desk. "Oh goddamnit!"

"Don't worry Yao, I can do it for you."

"Really Matthew? You will?"

He smiled and nodded. "Sure I don't mind. I have a lot of veteran short stories I can use so its alright." He said. "You are a life saver Matthew! Thank you so much! There's this pasta recipe that one of my readers sent me, I tried it out and I really want to include it in my column!" Matthew chuckled and quickly got to work. He opened the 'fan letter' from 'Canada the Forgotten' and internally laughed. This was easy. He typed up the story then made it half way through another before he rushed off to the bathroom to handle his excitement. He hoped that he would get a visit again tonight. One day just wasn't enough. As he stroked himself in one of the stalls, the opening and closing of the door made him squeak softly then shut his mouth. Who ever it was, he wished for them to go away so he could finish but they didn't. With a groan, he played it off by flushing the toilet then leaving the stall as he fixed his pants. He stopped and froze with surprise.

"You...!"

"You..."

It was him. The guy with red eyes and platinum hair. Matthew's breathing quickly turned into pants as his chest welled with desire. Before he knew it, his back was against door as he and the other male kissed each other heatedly. His pants had gotten too tight and wanted them off now!

"Hold on... Gotta lock the door..."

The man said against Matthew's lips. He broke the kiss so he could lock the door then went back to kissing the daylights out of Matthew. "Fancy meeting you here." The red eyed male said as he tore off the smaller male's pants and underwear. "I work here." Matthew panted out. The platinum haired male got down on his and placed Matthew's legs on his shoulder then began to lick and kiss along the length of his shaft. He smirked at the male's look of pleasure. Matthew moaned softly then covered his mouth to muffle them as they grew in volume when he felt his partner's tongue lap at his still sensitive hole. "Y-you need to stop by more often, s-see what happens to m-me at work? Its all y-your fault!" He whispered.

"I'll take full responsibility right now."

 _Elsewhere in the Military branch_

Alfred had been napping during the whole meeting. Arthur, his lover and supervised, would just go over everything again later on anyways. Plus everything was written down already. His nose began to tingle but he brushed it off as a slight itch. He turned his head and went back to sleep only to hear a distant gasp and a sharp jab. He hopped up suddenly, causing his chair to fall.

Alfred! What is it this-!"

"THERE IS A DISTURBANCE IN THE FORCE!"

He then ran and jumped out an open widow. Arthur turned to the executives and gulped. "Oh boluks..."

Alfred landed on the ground gracefully after jumping three stories and shot off like a bullet. He didn't know where he was going but wherever it was, he had to know what this disturbance was. He soon found himself at the Magazine branch. He zoomed by workers who attempted to greet him but he zipped by too fast, sending papers flying. He arrived at an office and just shouted.

"AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Matthew looked up from his computer and smiled though he looked confused. "Hey Al. What are you doing here?" He asked. Alfred went over to him so quickly, it was as if he glided over to him. Where have you been?" Alfred asked. "Here at my desk."

"Before then."

"The bathroom."

Alfred narrowed his eyes at his precious twin. "Doing what?" He noticed the tiny hint of a blush on his face. "Using the bathroom of course. Why are you asking all these questions? Does Mr. Beilschmidt need me?" Matthew asked, starting to stand. Alfred put his hands on his shoulders and sat him back down. "There is a disturbance in the force. At first I've been feeling it at least once a months for ten years at home, but for some reason I feel it here. Are you in any danger?" Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Alfred what are you-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION WOMAN!"

"Al I'm not a girl-"

"Did somebody hurt you? Were you violated? Did someone touch you in the no-no parts? You are a sacred angel that must not be touched! Which of you tainted this delicate flower with your perversions?!"

"Alfred I'm fine! I swear! You're kinda disrupting our work here, we're really busy."

Alfred narrowed his eyes again. He had a feeling that what he was looking for was very close by. He began to search around his brother's desk. "Don't you have that meeting with the executives? The ones for the expansion funding?"

"Holy liberty I left Arthur alone to deal with that!"

Alfred kissed Matthew on his forehead. "Be good and don't let anyone deflower you you untainted garden!" He then sped out of there and made it back in time to save the meeting.

 _Back with Matthew_

Once everyone's eyes was back to their screens, Matthew let out the breath he had been holding in a long winded groan. _Holy maple that was close... Oh god my heart... I think I just developed heart disease and asthma..._ After leaving the bathroom, the office had been empty due to the lunch break. Long story short, the red eyed guy was under his desk and had been giving him a blowjob this whole time. Alfred was a very over protective brother who wasn't really protective unless it came to dating. It was probably the twin connection thing. Matthew got the feeling if Alfred got hurt but since that happened almost every five minutes, he never really worried. He just got irritated because his skin would itch whenever Alfred got hurt. He peered under the desk at the male who smirked back. This is going to be a strange month...

 **I actually had fun typing this XD I love having Alfred be the over protective brother because I'm sure that's how he is towards anyone who hurts Matthew. Anyways, this story will end in about 1-2 chapters so I hope you like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Another month goes by._

 _He comes the next,_

 _And the next,_

 _And the next._

 _And the more he visits,_

 _The more he takes my body_

 _And treats it like_

 _A small object that_

 _He can be rough with,_

 _The more I want to be with him..._

* * *

Matthew sighed as he typed up the 'Canada' story. He found that the more he did typed these days, the more it sounded like it was his own personal experience. Even though it was and that's what the readers see, he couldn't let his coworkers nor his family know. Especially not Alfred. After coming dangerously close to being caught, whenever Alfred gets his 'Twinsense' he's on Matthew like a hawk. He knows Alfred just wants to protect him but he would rather be slammed down onto his desk after hours or during break. The red-eyed male would rip off his pants and just screw him in any position possible on the desk, floor, and window. The thrill of being caught sent a shiver running up and down Matthew's spine. He squeaked when he felt someone poke his shoulder.

"Matthew, are you alright? You seem to be pulling an Alfred." Antonio said.

"An Alfred?"

Yao poked his forehead. "You're not paying attention to anything, you're blushing madly, who is it that has your attention?" The asian man asked. Matthew blushed. "Nobody special. We're not even on a name-to-name basis." He admitted. "You're dating someone whose name you don't even know? Like that's fucking smart." Lovino said as he came over with the mail cart. "Lovi~!" Antonio cheered as he practically glided over to hug him only to be avoided. "Don't fucking touch me." The Italian growled. "You're so mean..." Yao waved. "Hello Lovino." Said male rolled his eyes. "Anyways, how can you date someone whose name you don't even know? How long have you two been dating?" Matthew bit his tongue and rolled it between his teeth, a habit he had picked up whenever he was annoyed. "A couple months." He lied. "Why do you care? I thought you can care less about other people's business?"

"You're the only person I don't hate as much as I hate everyone else. Plus my therapist brother said I should try to be nicer to people I only hate a little, now hurry the fuck up before I change my mind about caring."

"... We aren't officially dating so we haven't told each other our names in case we decide to stop seeing each other..." Matthew got depressed as he spoke. He wasn't telling the truth but he wasn't lying either. What would be the point in knowing each other's names if they might stop seeing each other? The thief could get caught and Matthew could be transferred up North to Hetalia's Canadian Branch. Then there would be no more monthly visits. "Look, please don't start the crying shit. Here's your damn mail, Antonio you better not fucking touch me, and I'll be back with some damn cookies to make you smile again. Goodbye." Lovino left the office. "That guy is so mean and rude. Does he really have to swear that much in one sentence?" Antonio squeezed his cheek. "Don't talk about my Lovi like that!" Matthew ignored his Co-Workers as they argued and fought, glad that the focus was no longer on him. He typed up his column then went to pour himself more maple tea. As he entered the break room, he began to hum the Hetalia theme song to himself. He approached the counter with his mug and began to pour water into it. He yelped when he felt a warm body press against him, causing him to drop the teapot onto himself. "Fucking..." He turned around to curse out the guy but ended up gasping and blushing instead. "You..."

"Hey babe, missed me?"

Matthew pouted and shook his head. "I almost burned myself you know." He growled softly as he wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck. "Sorry about that, don't want to mess up your pretty skin." They kissed deeply. Just as the blonde got ready to ask for his lover's name, Alfred appeared.

"Oh God bro are you alright?! I felt my hand go... Mister Beilschmidt?"

Alfred slowly got closer. He looked from the red spot on his brother's hand, to the taller male who currently still had his hands on Matthew's waist. "Whats going on here? What happened? ...Did you hurt my brother?!" He flew at the male with a punch. Matthew was flung out of the way to avoid getting hurt and watched as the two fought. "Alfred he didn't do anything!" He shouted but his twin didn't listen. "Alfred stop!" When the other male continued to ignore him, Matthew stepped in and punched Alfred so hard, he fell to the ground. "I said stop." He stated firmly, glaring down at his twin. "I was making tea and dropped the pot on my hand. I hadn't even noticed that I was burned until you said something. He didn't do anything to me. What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked. Alfred opened his mouth to retort only to be interrupted by fast approaching voices.

"I'm so sorry Mister Beilschmidt sir! I don't know why he insists that his brother is in danger and just bolts like that. I take full responsibility since I'm his boss, please put the blame on me-"

"Enough Arthur! It is obvious that you can't deal with Jones! If he does not have a valid excuse for leaving this time, I'm sending you both back to-... Gilbert?"

"Alfred? Matthew? What the bloody hell is going on here?!"

The trio looked away with a heavy sigh.

* * *

"Fighting? Oh mon Dieu you two, what were you thinking?"

Alfred and Matthew were sitting in the company owner's office refusing to look at each other while Francis lectured them and the Beilschmidt brothers waited patiently. "No matter where you two are, no matter where we go, I'm always called because the two of you were fighting! What was it this time?!"

"That albino freak hurt and inappropriately touched Matthew, he even kissed him! All I did was be the hero and try to help him but he hit me instead!" Alfred cried.

"What you DID was butt into my business like you always do because you act like I'm a little kid who can't take care of himself! And I told you he didn't do it!" Matthew shouted back.

"You can't take care of yourself at all! What about all the times where I beat up those bullies who thought you were a girl and tried to mess with you?!"

"You beat them up before I even figured out what was going on."

"Or that time you got stuck in the walls and I had to get you out?"

"Ok, for one it was your fault that that happened and two, Kularitsu was helping me out!"

"See?! You can't even remember your own cat's name!"

"Well its not like anyone ever remembers me!"

The two stopped arguing. Alfred didn't know how to respond and just sat in angry silence while Matthew sat with his arms crossed tightly, his leg bouncing in anger. "Uh... I understand that you have family issues but please don't bring it here. I will make sure I have a long talk with my brother about this issue. For now, please go home. You too Arthur." Ludwig said, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Matthew stood up and stormed out of the office. Francis awkwardly thanked his boss then left also, followed by Alfred and Arthur.

"Come on Matthieu... Let's talk about this."

"Theres nothing to talk about Papa."

"What you said wasn't true, people do remember you, especially me."

"Oh like how you remembered Mom?" Matthew was glaring at the french male from the back seat.

"Now Matthieu-"

"No! You split me and Alfred up after you cheated on Mom with Arthur. Alfred wasn't Arthur's responsibility and we didn't have to be split up! Then you left me and Mom for some woman we don't even know and even had a daughter with her! Ten years you were gone then suddenly remember us when your new wife leaves you and mom is dying. We didn't need you to come back! We were doing just fine without you! I don't need Arthur, Alfred, and I certainly don't need you."

When the car stopped at a red light, Matthew got out and slammed the door shut. "Where are you going?!" Francis called. "Home! The place that Mom left for ME because she actually remembered me! Don't come over anymore!" The violet eyed male shouted as he ran. When he got home, he locked the doors and down-stairs windows then flopped down on his bed in a fit of tears. Kumajiro meowed and nuzzled him. "Not now Kumajiro... I need to be alone..." The cat continued to bother him until Matthew gave in and snuggled him. "At least you remember me Kuma..." He said softly as he fell asleep. Later on he awoke to a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. He slowly sat up and deepened the kiss. "Gilbert..." He smiled and looked deep into those bright red eyes. "Matthew... I like it... You look like an adorable Matthew." Gilbert whispered, kissing the blonde again. "Are you here to take something? You've taken everything but me." They both laughed and kissed again. "I'm sorry about my idiot brother." Matthew mumbled as he rubbed the bruise on Gilbert's cheek with his thumb. "My brother would say the same about me. It's alright though, he was just being protective over you." Gilbert replied. Matthew snorted. "He never used to be and when he was, it was for all the wrong reasons. He picks and chooses when he wants to be my brother. He would forget about me, be mean to me, not let me take care of myself... I hate it..." Gilbert hugged him tightly. "Gilbert? ... What are we? What kind of relationship do we have? What should we call it?" Matthew asked, resting his chin on the larger male's shoulder. "What do you want us to be?"

"I always thought... Even though we never said it, or act like it... I thought we were lovers... I just want to be more than that though... Gilbert... Can you maybe... Stay the night until morning? Maybe have breakfast?"

The platinum haired male smiled. "I would like that."

"R-really? You'll stay?"

"Of course."

Gilbert smiled at Matthew. The blonde kissed him deeply. "Nobody's here but me..." He whispered. Before they knew it, Matthew and Gilbert had taken off their clothes and were having sex anywhere possible. Matthew didn't know what to call the feeling that was welling up in his chest along with the pleasure, at least not now. Gilbert was really giving it his all. Matthew could barely think or speak coherent words. The idea of being unable to walk tomorrow turned him on more than it worried him. He could just call out and hopefully spend the day with Gilbert. As they done it on a dresser, they paid no mind to the picture frame that fell and shattered on the floor.

Later on, while they cleaned the house, Gilbert picked up the broken picture frame. "Hey Matt, is this your family? You were so cute and tiny." He called. The blonde slowly entered the room from the hallway and frowned at the picture. "I'm putting that in the burn pile. We were never really a happy family." He said as he threw the frame into a trashbag. Gilbert reached into the bag picked up the shattered frame. When he turned it over, he noticed a small white envelope that had Matthew's name on it in neat cursive handwriting. "I don't think you should throw it away... Every family is dysfunctional... Even mine..." Matthew wrapped his arms around Gilbert. "Let's just ignore that please. I'm trying to purify my house of bad memories and purify my anger with you..." He said, kissing him softly. "Everything must go... My dads stuff and Alfred's stuff." Gilbert gave him a long, sad look then shook his head. "Alright. Let's just put them in boxes. I don't think we should throw them away."

"Fine... How about another round?"

* * *

Matthew stirred his coffee while giving it a blank look. Another month went by. He hadn't seen Gilbert at all. Even his alias Canada was distraught. He had decided giving the male an alias also since they know each other's name now. He settled on calling him Prussia. It was no longer a country but once in a while it would pop up in history books, just like Gilbert. So far every day has been slow. He received the normal flow of letters but the every day rush was gone. He always made the deadlines, Yao and Antonio were ok but they were exactly friends. Matthew scoffed softly when he realized that he was still wearing Alfred's glasses.

"We finally got it! You and Alfred switched glasses! Its took us a month but we finally noticed!"

The blonde groaned, took off the glasses, then lay his head down on the desk. He was so bored and tired. Everything suddenly became silent. He slowly lifted his head to find Ludwig Beilschmidt looking down at him. He gulped. "M-Mr. Beilschmidt... I-I-"

"Please see me in my office at once." He turned and left.

 _Oh maple..._


End file.
